Left In Paradise
by Midnight Blackbird
Summary: Patch takes Nora out and she discovers more about his past. One-shot. Sequel's up: 'Before Your Eyes'.


_[This is a one-shot about Nora and Patch. Hehe. Do I have o mention that I can't wait for Crescendo? _

_Okay, I'm done now. R&R]_

_Rewritten! That is grammar mistakes are corrected. _:D  
_And I added some sentences. Sequel's in progress._

_**Update: 11/26/2010: Sequel: 'Before Your Eyes' is here. njoy :)**_

__**Nora's thoughts**  
'Patch's thoughts'  
''Dialogue''

**Left In Paradise**

The sun was setting in the small town of Coldwater, Maine.  
Nora Grey was anxiously looking through the window.  
Waiting for someone. Maybe, maybe not.

Looking at the beautiful colors of the clouds made her drowsy, but yet uneasily. She was waiting for this moment all day. And he told her he would come. The phone suddenly rang. ''Hello?''  
''Nora!''  
''Vee, I told you not to call this evening. I'm-''  
''Still at home? He hasn't showed up, hasn't he? I told you he is no good for you, but-''  
''Vee, calm down. He's gonna come. He wouldn't ditch me like that.'' **Would he?**  
''I'm telling you. Anyway, I need that Shakespeare homework. Would you lend me yours?''  
A pleading voice.  
''Okay, I'll bring you mine tomorrow.''  
''Thanks, you're a life saver. And, Nora?''  
''What?''  
''Good luck.'' With that she hung up.

Nora yawned slowly and ran upstairs, to her bedroom. She entered the baby blue room and sighed. When Nora's mom was pregnant, doctors told them they will have a boy. And so, her parents painted the nursery blue, bought cute little baby wardrobe for a boy, picked a name.

Nora smiled at herself. Her parents chose the name Aiden. And nine months later, there she was. A girl! Not that her parents were disappointed.

But everything was set for a boy. So, she was named Nora, after her father's mother. And Aiden? That was her middle name. Nora Aiden Grey. She let out another sigh.

'Aiden, ah? No wonder you hide that Angel.' A voice spoke in her mind. His presence was announced by the scent of mint and deep, black earth. It was the only scent she desired to smell.

**Patch! I told you not to read my thoughts.**  
'But Angel, it's so interesting getting to know you.'  
**I think I told you not to invade my private thoughts. If you want to know something, just ask me. .Out.**  
'Nora, for Heaven's sake. No need to yell. And, Angel?'  
**What is it Patch?**  
'I know you are waiting for me. Come outside.'  
**Who says I will?**

But she took her leather jacket and rushed through the doorway. Soon, she was outside, looking at the black haired boy on the motorcycle. He was wearing black jeans and cobalt blue shirt, which reflected the lines of his muscles perfectly.  
**Damn, he looks good.**  
''Hi, Patch.'' She could see his grin even through that black helmet.  
''I thought you wouldn't come Angel. And I think you look good, too.'' He said mockingly. She felt herself blush and butterflies evaded her stomach.  
''It isn't wouldn't be nice if I stood you up after you came here.'' With that, Nora's face became even redder.

'I knew you like me.' The voice again appeared.  
''Oh, just shut up and drive.'' She sat behind him and put her arms around his body.  
''Now, now, safety first. I don't wanna anything happen to you. After all, I am your guardian angel.'' He smirked and gave her the helmet.  
''And this also matches you face perfectly.'' She shot him a drop dead look.  
''So overprotective.'' She said before she put the red helmet on.

'Hold tightly Angel. Don't wanna lose you. _Again.'  
_** You never lost me.** She thought and her grip became tighter. And they went in the sunset.

After a while, Patch stopped the bike and grinned. He took Nora's hand and helped her get off the bike. After she took her helmet off, he kissed her. It was a passionate, I-want-you-so-bad kiss.  
'Angel.'  
**Patch, stop, you are suffocating me.** He broke the kiss immediately and grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer and she went through his midnight hair with her hand.  
''Come on. I want to show you something.'' He sat on the wet sand and pulled her. She lost her balance and fell beside him.

''That was not nice you know. Look I'm all wet-'' He stopped her complains by kissing her again.  
''And that, Patch Cipriano, is not fair.'' In response he wrapped his arms around her. Nora decided she couldn't fight with him and put her head on his muscular chest. She could feel his breathing, the sound of his heart. Tumpa-tump, tumpa-tump. And in that moment she forgot that he wasn't human.

He was just…so real. Of flesh, of bones and of feelings. Except, that was the _problem_.  
He couldn't feel. 

'I love you, you know. I can feel that. It is real.'  
**Yes, but...**  
'But Angel?' She slowly lifted her head and looked into those black eyes. 

Sorrow. Care. Lust. Need. Desire. Passion.  
Or maybe… love?  
Love. The emotion had her. She loved him. But did he-?

She was startled as his shiny white wings started to form.  
''Patch!'' She yelled in disbelief.  
''What? Nobody is looking. And if someone is, I'll take care of it.''

**You would hurt someone?**  
'No if you don't want me to.' She smiled and pecked him. And then her gaze averted to his wings.

She stared at the wings. They were breathtaking. Beautiful.  
'No more beautiful than you Angel.' The shivers went down her spine at the sound of his voice in her mind.

''Can I...touch them?'' He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.  
''Of course.'' She carefully touched the wings. Every single feather was made of pure light. They were soft on touch, like the most tender cashmere. But something bothered her.

''Why are they white? Last time they were black.'' He smirked mockingly. Ugh, she forgot how human can he be. So like her, but so different in the same time.  
''It is because they are made-''  
''Of spirit matter, I know. But what has that to do with the-''  
He smirked again. ''Silly Nora. The spirit matter is connected with me. With both my mind and soul. The color depends how I feel. And last time I felt... hurt, but also relieved that you are alive. They became the color of honor. It was then I claimed you.''

''You claimed me?''  
''Yes, I took you under my wing. I became your guardian. I became your…boyfriend.'' She blushed at the sound of the last word. His fingers brushed her cheek.  
''You look so cute when you do that.''

''And how do you feel now?''  
''I feel… love. Your love for me. And in some way, my love for you.''  
She smiled and said. ''I'm glad to hear that.''

He pulled her closer and sat on the beach again. Her head was in his lap. The stars were shining awfully bright tonight. And then, one star fell.

''Oh, make a wish.'' But he was silent. The silence went on and Nora started to worry. ''Patch? What's the matter?'' He said nothing.  
**Patch, I know you can hear me. What is it?**  
'Another angel fell from the heavens.'  
**Another angel… You think-. So, every time a star fells, another angel's wings are stripped off?** She became sad. It must hurt. 

'Yes.' But Nora couldn't tell was that an answer of the first or the second statement. She could say he was upset because his wings were getting darker, turning to the shade of crimson. She turned and sat in his lap, facing him.

''Don't worry.'' She whispered and hugged him tightly. His expression softened a bit. She put her hands on his face.  
**God, his skin is smooth.** **So alluring, so gorgeous, so...** She draw his face closer and closer. He didn't fight. Instead his gaze was locked to those pure gray eyes. And she kissed him. Harshly, strongly, and full of love.  
'You are mine, Angel.'  
**And I will never let you fall again.**

Gentle breeze brushed Nora's cheek. She opened her eyes slowly and she could see that Patch was looking at her. But, the scene changed. They weren't at the beach anymore.

They were in the meadow. It was spreading as far as eye can see. And in the middle stood a tree. Nora gasped and said.

''Patch. Is this-''  
''Heaven? Maybe so. This is the Garden of Eden.'' The girl gasped.  
''_The_ Garden? The one where Adam and Eve were created?'' The angel chuckled.  
''Yes, mortals always refer to that. But this is paradise as I remember.'' Nora inhaled the air. It was full of unknown scents.

''But this is an image, right? It isn't real?'' The black eyes met the smoke colored ones.  
''This Angel,'' he pointed out, ''is as real as you want it to be. Remember, I can put images in your head, but I cannot force you to believe them.'' He smiled impishly, clearly amused.  
''So, this is your home?'' Nora asked carefully.

''This hasn't been my home for many centuries now.'' He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.  
''My home is where my heart is.'' He kissed her lightly.  
'And that is with you Angel.'

She blinked at the scent of his lips.  
The meadow disappeared and they were on the beach again.  
''Come on, it's late. I should take you home.'' Nora silently agreed. She was sorting things in her mind. She didn't even notice when Patch stopped the motorcycle in front of her house.

''Nora, what is bothering you?'' She shook her head, but inside she was unsecure.  
'Why won't you tell me?' She heard tender whisper in her mind. Something cracked inside her.

''Patch, I can't see why. Why did you ever leave Heaven?'' A shadow went past the angel's face.  
''Nora, I wanted to be human more than everything. I thought you knew that! And I fell. I left Heaven because I was naive. I thought I would become human! And I fell in love with a mortal. No, that wasn't love, that was lust. Pure lust. And when she-,'' the last word choked in his throat, but somehow he managed to say it, ''when she died, I felt pain. Just pain. I wanted to go back, but they ripped my wings of.'' 

She knew he wanted to cry. She wished that she hadn't ask. She was causing him pain.  
'It's okay.'  
**No, it isn't. It hurt to see you in pain.**  
'I can handle it as long as I'm with you. And I know you wouldn't never intentionally leave me.'

And Nora kissed him, hoping that would chase away his pain. Hoping that he could feel it. Wanting it. He smiled in the middle of the kiss.

''I love you Nora Grey. I love more than I loved anyone else before.'' She smiled with tears in her eyes.  
''I love you too, my guardian angel. I never knew what was love until I met you. I think you accidently took my heart.'' He grinned at those words.  
''Guess I did.''  
''You can keep it. It is safer with you. But please, don't break it.''  
''I promise. Never.''

Far away in the Heaven, an angel watched the scene. She smiled gently.  
''Spying again Elenora?'' Said the male voice behind her. The angel named Elenora turned and smiled.

''Uriel, I thought you don't care about him anymore.'' The archangel chuckled.  
''Who said that?'' The female looked at him, and then again at the scene on Earth.  
''He isn't coming back, is he? Our son.'' Uriel's face was full of pain.

''No, I don't think so. He found his love. And there is nothing we can do. He is a guardian now. You heard him. The Garden of Eden isn't his home anymore.'' Elenora glared at him.  
''It would if you haven't stripped his wings off. He would be here, with us, if you just-''

The archangel gently replied, but his face shoved pain.  
''Elenora, how many times must I tell you? I had to! It is my job, to guard the gates of Heaven. Even if-'' Elenora's expression softened.  
''I know, Uriel. I know. But I cannot help myself. At least, he is happy now.''  
''Yes, and it's all that matters. Come on, let's get inside.'' He took her hand and led her in the Garden. A silent goodbye left her lips.  
''Goodbye, my son.''


End file.
